


Konoha & Kumi’s Date

by Octothrope_6



Series: Dance AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Feelings, First Dates, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octothrope_6/pseuds/Octothrope_6
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Kobayashi Kumi, Konoha Akinori/Original Character(s)
Series: Dance AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021372
Kudos: 4





	Konoha & Kumi’s Date

“Do you want to go get lunch with me?” Konoha asks the ballet student in front of him. 

Kumi smiles at him. “Of course! Could you walk me back to my dorm first? I need to change,” They ask, their friends around them are giggling at the exchange.

“Sure,” Konoha responds as coolly as possible. 

“Perfect,” they reply, looping their arm in his and start walking out of the dining hall.

Konoha looks away from the smaller dancer, feeling the heat spread across his cheeks. The pair walk to the dorm building and up to the third year floor. There, they find Kumi’s shared dorm room.

“You can come in if you want,” Kumi says, opening the door.

“I can stay out here,” Konoha replies, not before glancing up to see the colorful room.

Kumi’s lips twitch into a smirk, “What? Are you afraid of me changing in the same room as you? You share a dorm with Kou, you have more things to worry about,” they tease, jabbing his side with their elbow.

“Yeah, the only reason that the dorm hasn’t caught on fire is because Bokuto isn’t allowed to use the toaster he smuggled in unsupervised,” Konoha rolls his eyes.

“Kou has a toaster? In your dorm? Isn’t he allergic to gluten?” Kumi asks.

“To hell if I know, he tried making a bagel in the toaster last week and burnt it so bad that our room still smells like burning bread,” Konoha sighs. 

“That sounds lovely, anyways, I’ll be right back out,” They say, closing the door behind them. 

The thoughts going through Konoha’s head are (mostly) about where they’re going to go for lunch. He hadn’t thought this far ahead as he was focused on escaping Bokuto. Maybe they can go get ramen or something simple like that. He should probably just ask Kumi when they come out of their room. 

“Konoha! I need your help for a second,” Kumi’s voice calls through the door loud enough to break Konoha from his thoughts.

Taking a breath, Konoha opens the door and steps inside casually, expecting them to be fully dressed. He pauses however when he sees that Kumi is facing away from the door with their… binder stuck over their head and their arms stuck in the holes?

“I forgot to put my arms in first,” they say.

“Clearly,” Konoha says, clearing his throat. 

“I would love to stand here while you stare at me, but my collarbone exists and is in pain,” Kumi says, squirming around.

“Of course I was staring, you look like a dead squirrel,” Konoha replies, stepping towards them to help them.

He pulls it down over their chest. This idiot is going to be the death of him. Their head pops out of the collar of the binder and they smile.

“Thank you,” Kumi says, earning a pat on the head.

“No problem,” he replies.

Kumi finishes getting dressed and looks at themselves in the full length mirror they share with their roommate. Since it’s getting warmer, they’re wearing checkered pants that are rolled up to show their ankles, yellow converse, and a yellow shirt and jacket. Honestly they look good in everything. It's hard to find any criticism on the way that they dress. That is, until Konoha’s eyes reach their face, where they are picking at one of the lighter patches of skin on their face.

Kumi Kobayashi is not insecure about much, but there’s one thing that gets them every time someone points it out. Kumi has vitiligo. It’s caused them to have large patches of lighter skin all over their body. They usually don’t mind the ones that they can cover with clothes, but there’s one that can’t escape them. They have one on their right side of their face, it covers from their nose to their ear. People like to point that out to them and say things like “that must be contagious, don’t touch that child” to their children when, in reality, it isn’t.

“Kobayashi-” Konoha starts.

“I know,” they reply, “Also, I thought I told you to call me Kumi.”

They change the subject and turn towards Konoha, waving their finger at him. Konoha throws his hands up in defeat.

“You shouldn’t worry too much about your spots though,” Konoha says, “they’re cute.”

Kumi stares at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he’s lying. The compliment still makes them blush. So, they start walking towards the door.

“Let’s go get lunch!” Kumi declares.

Their reaction brings a chuckle from Konoha. 

“Where do you want to go? I was thinking of a place for a bit and decided to ask you,” he says, following Kumi out the door.

“Why don’t we go to the sushi restaurant down the street?” They say.

“We’ve been there before, haven’t we?” Konoha says.

“Yeah, it’s the one that Kou almost indirectly asked Keiji out on a date,” Kumi replies with a smile.

“I remember that, it was hilarious,” Konoha says with an almost evil smile.

They continue to make small talk and walk to the main entrance of the building. Standing in front of the door are a couple of snotty classmates of Kumi. They make it their business to get under their skin. One of the ways that they do that is to occupy Konoha when he’s with Kumi. Honestly, no one knows what their problem is with Kumi, but they seriously need to chill the fuck out. 

Kumi takes the opportunity before they notice them to quite literally latch onto Konoha’s arm.

“What is—oh,” Konoha says once he sees the group.

“Yeah, let’s just walk past quickly,” Kumi mumbles.

They walk towards the door that is farthest away from the group, but of course, they can't get away that easily.

“Akinori! Where are you going?” An all too familiar voice says.

Konoha makes an annoyed face and turns towards the girl.

“Ayano, I told you not to call me by my given name,” he says.

The girl in turn gives an exaggerated pout.

“But we’ve known each other for so long,” she says.

“It would be cute if you called each other by name, like a couple,” one of Ayano’s friends sneer. 

“Newsflash, we’re not a couple,” Konoha sighs in response.

“You don’t have to be so mean,” Ayano whines in response.

“I have to go eat now, bye-” he starts to walk away but she grabs his other arm.

“I can go with you! We can have lunch together,” she says. She then looks at Kumi, her expression changing to that of disdain, “You can go eat with someone else, right? I mean it’s not like Akinori asked you out to lunch.”

The girl's tone with Kumi is like she’s talking to a stray dog that just stole your food.

“I can go-” Kumi starts, wanting to avoid this bitch at all costs.

“Actually,” Konoha cuts them off, practically ripping his arm out of the girl’s grip, “I did ask them, so it would be nice if you don’t scare them away.”

Kumi gives a relieved sigh as Konoha walks them away from the group of astonished girls. They turn left outside of the school and make their way to the sushi restaurant.

“Thank you,” Kumi says.

“What for?” Konoha asks.

“Saying no,” they reply.

“Those girls are annoying as hell,” Konoha replies, making Kumi laugh.

“That’s true, they’re always trying to tell the teacher that she doesn’t know how to teach ballet,” Kumi says through giggles.

“They’re psychos,” Konoha mumbles, remembering when he crossed Kumi’s ballet teacher once when Bokuto was too loud when coming to get Kumi.

The rest of the walk there is quiet, but a comfortable silence. They walk into the conveyer sushi restaurant and find a place to sit. 

“So is there any reason you wanted to eat with me alone? Usually Kou and Keiji are with us,” Kumi asks curiously.

“I wasn’t just asking you to lunch,” Konoha sighs after a moment, “I was going to ask you out on a date before Bokuto dragged me across the school.” 

Kumi is silent for a moment, blush spreading across their face.

“So this is-” they start, eyes widening.

“Yeah,” Konoha lets out a nervous chuckle.

“I didn’t know you liked me like that,” Kumi mumbles, looking away.

“How can I not?” He asks rhetorically.

The compliment makes Kumi’s already red face all the more red. 

“You don’t need to reply, I just wanted you to know,” Konoha says casually, grabbing a plate of sushi off of the conveyor belt.

“If I had known this was a date, I would’ve dressed up more,” Kumi says finally, doing the same.

Konoha almost drops the plate at that. 

“Does that mean-?” He starts.

“I thought I’d have to be more obvious than I already was,” Kumi laughs.

“Cool,” Konoha replies, voice cracking halfway through.

Kumi hums in response, already eating.

They eat in silence for a while before Konoha breaks the silence.

“Does this mean you’ll say yes to a second date?” He asks.

“If it’s to see that new horror movie that’s coming out this weekend, then yes,” Kumi replies, stacking yet another empty plate.

He smiles, “you just want someone to wrap their arm around you when you get scared.”

“In your dreams,” they reply.

“That’s not all that’s in my dreams,” Konoha replies.

Kumi snorts at this.

“I like this side of you, it's fitting,” they smile.

“I’m just saying everything I’ve wanted to say for the past 2 years,” he shrugs.

“Does this mean that I can call you Akinori?” Kumi asks.

“If you want,” he replies.

“Glitter…That can be arranged,” Kumi comments on Konoha’s name. (Akinori means bright, glitter, and clear)

“Beautiful… that already was arranged,” Konoha shoots back.

“You suck,” Kumi says, flustered.

“You swallow,” Konoha replies, smiling at them.

“Spitters are quitters,” they return.

“Damn right they are,” Konoha chuckles.

The rest of their date is filled with bantering and compliments. Fortunately it didn’t have any more complications either. And when they walked back to school, they may have let their fingers intertwine and they may have walked a little closer than usual.


End file.
